Inkophaty
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Haruno Sakura hanya ingin merajahkan sebuah tattoo di punggungnya, ketika tiba-tiba hidupnya berubah—hanya dengan sebuah tattoo dan seorang pemuda yang mengaku Raja Bayangan. / "Hubungan kita masih rapuh. Namun setelah tandaku diselesaikan, kau akan terikat padaku, Sakura." / M for theme; sebuah kado untuk Kak Ay. RnR onegai? C:


Haruno Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, merasakan kegembiraan merayapi kedua lengannya, merambat ke tubuhnya, menciptakan rasa hangat yang nyaman di udara dingin musim gugur. Studio itu tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi.

Sakura tersenyum.

_Aku akan ditattoo_. bisiknya girang dalam hati. _Aku akan ditattoo!_

Ia tengah berada di pinggiran Shinjuku, melangkah di jalanan aspal yang tidak terlalu ramai seperti jalan-jalan utama Shinjuku, namun bukan berarti kosong dari pejalan kaki. Lagipula Shinjuku merupakan daerah yang diminati penduduk Jepang, sehingga tak mungkin kosong. Setidaknya, hanya tiga sampai lima orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan ini; frekuensi lalu-lalangnya juga tidak terlalu sering.

Namun jalan ini, jalan yang kerap disebut Jalan Onaime, adalah jalan yang cukup terkenal di kalangan anak muda yang tengah mencari hal-hal langka.

Kiri-kanan Jalan Onaime dipenuhi aneka macam toko, dari toko yang melayani _body piercing_, toko khusus komunitas _reggae_, toko jimat dan kalung-kalung berbagai suku dari seluruh dunia, sampai toko yang menjual barang-barang ilegal seperti taring Harimau Sumatera dari Indonesia, dan sebagainya.

Tetapi kehadiran Sakura di sini bukan untuk berbuat jahat.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang sangat menyukai seni, namun selama ini ia hanya mendalami _performing arts_, bukan _material arts_. Dan memiliki tattoo sebagai salah satu bentuk seni materiil di tubuhnya—merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Ia mencintai seni, ia juga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengklaim bahwa tubuh_nya_ adalah milik_nya_.

Seraya berhenti berjalan, gadis bermata zamrud itu kembali tersenyum kecil. Netranya menyapu etalase sebuah toko yang dipenuhi aneka macam anggota badan manekin yang telah ditattoo sedemikian rupa—dan gambar-gambar meliuk-liuk indah yang tergantung di langit-langit.

_Shakki-Shake Tattooos Studio._

Akhirnya. Ia sudah sampai.

Sakura membuka pintu studio tattoo yang terkesan kelam itu, dan ketika berada di dalam, matanya langsung bersirobok dengan mata seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang nyentrik dan bermata tajam. Mata yang cukup tajam itu semakin 'runcing' ketika dihiasi dandanan _smokey eyes_, serta dinaungi alis tipis yang ditindik dengan sebuah cincin. Sungguh _punk_.

Itu, tentu saja, adalah Nara Shikamaru. Pacar dari sahabat Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, sekaligus pekerja _full-time_ di studio tattoo ini. Walaupun kesannya urakan, Sakura berani menjamin Shikamaru adalah lelaki yang rendah hatinya 100 %. Karena Shikamaru-lah Ino menawari Sakura untuk ditattoo, karena kabarnya studio tattooo ini adalah studio tattoo paling laris di Tokyo.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat, sehingga Sakura merasa agak canggung. Ia mulai memerhatikan hal-hal di sekelilingnya, termasuk udara di dalam ternyata hangat, dan interiornya tidak semenyeramkan yang dipikirkan Sakura, layaknya kesan yang ditampilkan di depan toko.

"Sakura? Teman Ino, kan?" akhirnya Shikamaru itu bertanya.

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Tentu saja ini aku Sakura, Shika. Masa kau lupa?"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan mata. "Maaf. Soalnya kau memakai _hoodie_, sih."

Sakura segera melepaskan _hoodie _hitam yang menutup rambutnya yang tidak _emo _atau gotik sama sekali, sehingga rambut sewarna gulali itu menjuntai dengan mencolok di jaketnya yang hitam dan kausnya yang putih. Ia tampak tak nyaman. Ia memakai _hoodie_ supaya membaur, tahu.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, lalu berdiri dari kursi jaganya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat pasir—kentara sekali dicat keluar dari pintu bergorden merah dan menggantikan tempatnya.

"Sepi, ya," Sakura membuka percakapan, agak berbasa-basi sedikit sementara Shikamaru meminta jaket _hoodie_-nya kemudian menggantungnya.

"Oh, ya. Tidak banyak orang Jepang yang menganggap tattoo cukup menarik abad ini," terang Shikamaru santai. "Tapi, kami tidak pernah kekurangan pengunjung. Setiap hari ada saja klien yang ingin merajah tubuhnya di sini, sekitar tiga hingga lima orang."

Sakura ber-'oh' pelan, menatap Shikamaru yang sudah menggantung jaketnya.

Pemuda itu melirik Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. "Sudah siap?"

"Tentu," Sakura berkata, hampir mendesah tak sabar. "Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk hal ini."

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

-untuk ultah kak Aya, alias kak **Ay**-

**A **SasuSaku fanfiction

.

.

**Inkopathy**

©2013

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm never, in anyway, take any profits or commercial advantage from making this fanfiction.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun Kak Aya, semoga menjadi insan yang berguna dan bersahaja bagi diri sendiri, keluarga, kekasih hati /pret, dan Diri-Nya, serta selalu berada dalam lindungan dan rizki Allah SWT, amin YRA

**Warning!: **OOC, dark gagal, M not for lemon but for the theme, agak Western.

-o0o-

Shikamaru membimbingnya masuk ke dalam pintu yang ditutup oleh gorden berwarna merah darah tadi, kemudian melewati koridor-koridor panjang yang di kanan kirinya terdapat ruangan-ruangan dengan pintu tertutup. Sakura bertanya dalam hati, ada apa di dalam kamar-kamar itu.

Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka berdua sempat menoleh sekilas pada Sakura yang terlihat tak lazim di tempat itu.

Shakki-Shake ini dipadati oleh sebagian besar anak _emo_ atau _punk_, yang telah memasang anting-anting di wajahnya atau memenuhi tubuhnya dengan goresan tinta, dan Sakura terlihat suci sekali di sini—bersih, tanpa penampilan atau aura yang revolusioner.

Ini memang pertama kalinya bagi Sakura. Ia tak pernah ditattoo, ditindik pun hanya satu di masing-masing telinga, tidak memenuhi cuping telinga sebagaimana yang ia lihat pada pemuda yang berpapasan dengannya tadi.

Ditambah lagi, Sakura tidak memakai pakaian berwarna hitam atau gelap seperti layaknya 'mereka'. Sakura hanya memakai kaos tipis putih yang bergambar segitiga, dan celana _jeans_ biru gelap, serta sepatu kets hitam.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru berbelok ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di bagian belakang. Ruangan itu agak tertutup, dan Sakura hanya melihat satu orang yang sedang ditattoo; seorang perempuan. Mungkin ini ruangan khusus perempuan.

Kamar yang cukup luas itu ternyata memiliki lampu yang cukup terang dibandingkan lampu di koridor dan di ruang depan. Cat dindingnya berwarna kuning gading, dan hampir semua dinding dipadati oleh rak-rak kaca maupun kayu. Isi rak tersebut adalah bermacam peralatan menato dan buku-buku yang memuat beranekaragam pilihan tattoo.

"Kau ingin ditattoo di bagian intim kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil lalu. Pemuda itu melangkah ke rak-rak kaca, kemudian mengambil beberapa buku daftar tattoo.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Sakura merona. "Iya."

Shikamaru tersenyum masam. "Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku sudah biasa dengan bagian intim para wanita, tetapi aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan—ketika bekerja."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Um, 'biasa dengan bagian intim' itu dalam pekerjaan ini atau hal-hal di luarnya?"

Shikamaru ikut tertawa, meskipun pelan. "Biarlah kalimat itu menjadi ambigu." Ia lalu menunjuk sebuah kursi dengan sandaran lengan, namun tanpa sandaran punggung. "Sini, Sakura. Kau bisa duduk di sini."

Pemuda itu kembali dengan dua buku berwarna biru dan hijau, kemudian berkata, "Ini daftar tattoo _full color_ yang biasanya diminati oleh kaum Hawa dan cukup laku, tapi kalau tak ada yang cocok dengan seleramu, kau bisa mencari yang lain-lain di rak atau memanggilku, sementara aku mengisi jarum-jarum ini dengan tinta."

Sakura mengangguk sembari berterimakasih. Ia segera mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman di kursi, kemudian mulai membuka-buka gambar dengan cepat dan semangat.

Tattoo-tattoo yang tergambar di buku itu sebagian besar menarik, semuanya memiliki keindahan dan keunikan yang menakjubkan. Ada motif _tribal_, lambang-lambang yang kelam sekaligus keren, makhluk mitologi Jepang seperti naga, kaligrafi dan tulisan, figur geisha dan samurai, simbol-simbol hipster, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semakin ke belakang, Sakura melihat gambar yang disajikan semakin rumit, seram, dan menegangkan, tetapi entah mengapa Sakura belum menemukan yang cocok dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Tiga buku sudah dilahapnya dalam beberapa menit, namun tak ada yang menarik—baginya.

Maka gadis itu merangkak menuju rak terdekat, kemudian menarik buku lain.

Namun ketika buku itu ditarik, ada sebuah kertas laminating yang jatuh dari sela-sela rak, langsing ke atas buku yang tadi ditarik Sakura.

Sakura terpana.

Gambar itu sangat indah.

Sepasang mata beriris merah darah menatapnya, terlihat artistik dan kelam. Di tengah korneanya, mata itu memiliki spiral yang memuat tiga tomoe yang membentuk formasi segitiga—sekilas tomoe tersebut itu terlihat seperti '666'. Anehnya, mata itu terlihat tajam dan nyata, sehingga Sakura bergidik.

Mengapit kedua mata, ada sepasang sayap berwarna gradasi abu-abu dan putih yang terbentang indah, namun juga dirambati oleh sulur mawar yang berwarna hitam, dan pada akhirnya sulur mawar itu menjuntai di bawah kedua mata itu, mengikat empat huruf—A-M-O-R yang berlumuran darah.

Cinta. Juga perlambangan seksualitas.

Melatarbelakangi tattoo itu, ada sebuah bayangan gelap seperti asap.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, adrenalin terpompa dengan semangat di dalam darahnya, dan memori-memori gelap namun menyenangkan berseliweran di otaknya. Hanya sebuah gambar tattoo, tetapi mampu membuat Sakura seperti ini.

Pastilah ini tattoo yang hebat.

"Sudah menentukan pilihan?" suara itu mengalihkan Sakura ke alam nyata. Sakura segera mendongak, melihat Shikamaru telah kembali dengan mesin tattoonya, jarum beraneka ujung, dan wadah-wadah tinta yang kebanyakan berwarna gelap.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura menunjuk gambar yang ada di tangannya. "Ini bisa, kan?"

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya untuk melihat gambar itu lebih rinci. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, pemuda itu membuka suara.

"Aneh. Aku sering melihat tattoo ini secara sekilas, namun aku tidak ingat pernah merajahnya ke kulit orang sebelum ini."

Jantung Sakura melonjak gembira. "Jadi aku yang pertama?"

"Mungkin," Shikamaru bergumam bingung. "Yang jelas, gambar ini tak mungkin sudah lama berada di sini. Aku tak tahu apa ada rekanku yang mengerjakan tattoo ini pada orang lain, tapi—"

Shikamaru nyengir, sehingga Sakura ikut memamerkan giginya.

"—kau istimewa," lanjut Shikamaru. "Jarang sekali kulihat orang memasang tattoo ini."

Sakura tersenyum. Kalau begitu, sudah tepat pilihannya. Gadis itu berkata pelan, "Aku ingin kau menato gambar ini di punggungku, agak ke bagian pinggang, diameternya selebar punggungku."

Shikamaru menggumamkan kata-kata setuju, kemudian menyuruh Sakura membuka bajunya. Tubuh Sakura mengejang karena begitu antusias setelah penantiannya berujung, dan gadis itu hampir-hampir tidak mencemaskan perkataan orang-orang yang berkata bahwa tattoo itu menyakitkan dan pacar sahabatnya tengah melihat dirinya yang hanya dibalut bra.

Shikamaru tengah melap punggungnya dengan sebuah cairan dingin—Alkohol, asumsi Sakura—yang menyenangkan ketika tiba-tiba lelaki itu bergumam, "Sebelum itu, kau harus mengetahui asal-usul dan konsekuensi jika aku merajahkan sebuah tattoo untukmu, Sakura."

Mata Sakura yang terpejam mendadak terbuka. "Apa itu?" tanyanya tertarik.

"Yah, tattoo sebenarnya tak terlalu populer di Jepang sekarang ini, seperti nuansa _emo _dan gotik yang semakin memudar—" Shikamaru berhenti sebentar, kemudian mengambil _disposable razor _untuk mencukur bulu halus di punggung Sakura. "—tapi tattoo cukup populer dulu, dan lebih dikenal dengan nama _irezumi_—tattoo tradisional di Jepang."

Sakura diam mendengarkan, sementara ia mulai merasakan geli datang ketika pisau pencukur itu menyala dan membabat bulunya.

"Tattoo dulu dipandang sebagai sebuah simbol, penandaan hak milik, penanda keberanian, status sosial, atau sekedar seni. Tapi poin utamanya adalah, membuat tattoo merupakan pembuatan sesuatu yang sakral, bahkan dalam jaman sekarang sekalipun. Banyak klien-klienku yang merasakan perubahan dalam diri dan hidupnya setelah ia memiliki tattoo di tubuhnya, baik dalam skala besar maupun kecil; perubahan positif ataupun negatif."

Sakura tetap berdiam diri, tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun di hatinya. Oh, ada, sedikit—tentu saja—tetapi ia lebih merasakan euforia kegembiraan yang tak terdeskripsikan.

Shikamaru telah selesai, dan kini menempelkan kertas thermal yang berisi lukisan tattoo yang diinginkan Sakura di punggungnya. Ia mengoleskan air sabun di atas kertas tersebut.

"Tak jarang beberapa orang menerima Bokukei—sebuah hukuman karena menato lambang yang begitu sakral. Pertanyaannya, Sakura, apa kau siap untuk mengalami perubahan setelah tattoo ini terajah di kulit punggungmu?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mengambil cermin kecil.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah menantikan ini."

Setelah memastikan kertas thermal tersebut telah sesuai dengan lokasi yang Sakura inginkan, Shikamaru melepas kertas itu—sehingga sketsa kasarnya masih tertempel di kulit—kemudian mengambil jarum tattoo yang telah dicelupkan ke tinta. "Kalau begitu, aku yakin kau juga siap menanggung resikonya. Maka, selamat datang di dunia perajahan, Sakura."

.

.

Sakura menaiki _shinkansen_ untuk mencapai rumahnya yang terletak di flat kecil di Tokyo dengan perasaan bahagia. Sebenarnya hari ini Shikamaru hanya memasang _Sujibori_—outline dari tattoo tersebut, sementara proses pewarnaannya baru akan dibuat lusa, hari Rabu. Untuk proses Sujibori ini saja sudah memakan waktu 3 jam, dan punggung Sakura sudah pegal.

Sakura bersyukur Ino datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk menginap di flatnya di Tokyo. Gadis itu banyak menceritakan segala sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditemui di Jepang, termasuk Shikamaru—seorang Horishi, pembuat tattoo—yang bertemu dengannya di sebuah pameran seni material dan menjadi pacarnya sekarang. Ino sendiri memiliki dua tattoo, satu tattoo bergambar kepala babi yang imut, dan sebuah bunga krisan.

"_Rasanya menakjubkan, Saku_," desah Ino saat itu. _"Kau seperti memiliki klaim atas tubuhmu sendiri, bahwa satu-satunya harta yang sesungguhnya dari esensi dirimu itu adalah raga—tubuhmu dan jiwa—rohmu. Tattoo itu melambangkan klaim raga."_

Sakura mengeluarkan serenceng kunci, kemudian membuka pintu flat pribadinya. Ia tinggal sendiri, dan ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan fakta itu.

Masa lalu Sakura memang cukup kelam, karena itu gadis itu memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumahnya yang lama, sesegera setelah ia berulangtahun yang ke-17.

Ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, sekaligus menata hidupnya.

Lagipula, untuk apa mempertahankan hidupnya yang lama, yang begitu kacau? Sasori, kakak laki-laki Sakura—adalah seorang pecandu sekaligus pengedar narkoba, dan pemuda yang lebih tua tujuh tahun di atas Sakura itu tergabung dalam geng pembuat anarkisme di kotanya. Ibu Sakura sudah lama meninggal. Sedangkan ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi—yah, Sakura tidak pernah tahu dimana ayahnya berada saat ini. Ayahnya begitu sering bepergian tanpa kabar, meninggalkan Sakura hanya berdua dengan Sasori di rumahnya.

Maka dari itu, ayah Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui keadaan kedua anaknya. Kizashi tahu Sasori adalah anak yang nakal, tetapi tidak tahu pemuda itu adalah gembong narkoba. Kizashi bahkan tidak tahu Sakura pernah dua kali dibuat _teler _oleh teman-teman madat kakaknya yang separo sinting, kemudian mereka memperkosa gadis itu.

Ayahnya juga tidak tahu, Sakura telah kehilangan keperawanannya di umur 15 tahun.

_Tapi itu bagian dari masa lalu,_ Sakura berpikir muram seraya melepas pakaiannya dan menceburkan diri di bak mandi yang telah dipenuhi air hangat. _Segera setelah aku merajah tattoo ini, aku akan mencari pekerjaan tetap, berkonsentrasi agar lulus dari universitas dengan uang ayah yang semakin menipis, kemudian—aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku takkan dibayang-bayangi oleh kekejaman Sasori dan narkoba bajingan itu_.

Meski Kizashi adalah orang tua yang tidak terlalu bertanggungjawab, pria itu masih memberikan uang bulanan melalui pos untuk Sakura, yang digunakannya untuk membayar tagihan-tagihan listrik dan air—dulu. Kizashi juga memercayakan uang tabungannya dengan istrinya kepada Sakura (karena ayahnya tahu Sakura lebih bertanggungjawab dibandingkan kakaknya) untuk membiayai hidupnya setelah masuk universitas.

Maka dari itu, Sakura bersyukur ia bisa memakai uang itu untuk tinggal di _flat_ kecil ini dan membiayai hidupnya sehari-hari, dengan tambahan uang yang didapatkan dengan bekerja paruh-waktu. Ia sudah setengah tahun menimba pendidikan di ibukota Jepang ini.

Gadis itu merasakan kehangatan membasuh tubuhnya yang telanjang, sekaligus meredakan perih yang ditimbulkan tattoo yang masih baru itu.

Proses pembuatan tattoo ternyata tak terlalu sakit. Anehnya, Sakura malah menikmati pedih yang merayapi punggungnya tadi. Yang sakit justru sesudahnya, punggung Sakura terasa seperti kaku dan ditarik, penglihatannya juga seperti dibayangi kabut hitam—meski itu tak ada kaitannya.

Sakura mungkin sudah separo tertidur, ketika merasakan ada sebuah jemari dingin yang merayapi punggungnya, membelai tempat di mana tattoo itu berada. Jemari itu mengelus tulang belakangnya dengan lembut, dan Sakura hampir-hampir merasa nikmat jika saja ia tak terbangun dengan sangat terkejut, menyadari ia hanya sendiri di kamar mandi ini.

Gadis itu bangun dengan segera, tidak memedulikan air yang terciprat ke mana-mana.

Ia buru-buru membuka katup penyumbat saluran, dan serta-merta, air yang telah bercampur dengan sabun itu terhisap masuk.

Sakura memegang pinggiran bak sembari menarik napas; menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Tak ada apa-apa.

Bak itu kosong, hanya menyisakan busa-busa. Tak ada tangan, tak ada jemari, tak ada orang yang mungkin tadi membahayakan Sakura.

Apa ia tertidur tadi?

Sakura meraih handuk kemudian membalut tubuhnya cepat-cepat, keluar dari bak dan menatap sudut-sudut kamar mandi serta memasang telinga, tetapi ia tak mendengar suara apapun atau kehadiran siapapun.

Sakura memegang dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut, kemudian menatap bayangannya di cermin.

Belaian tadi terasa sangat nyata. Bahkan sekelebat Sakura melihat siluet pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam dan berambut hitam, sebelum ia menyentak matanya yang terbuka.

Sakura berbalik badan, menatap tattoo yang baru separuh jadi itu di punggungnya.

Punggung Sakura yang putih merona merah, dan tattoo itu berdenyut.

Mata yang belum berwarna itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang intens serta tajam, sekilas seperti mata yang mengawasi Sakura lekat-lekat.

.

.

Akibatnya, Sakura tidak bisa tidur.

Ia membayangkan jemari yang terasa sangat nyata tadi, serta keadaan kamar mandi yang kosong tanpa kehadiran orang lain itu. Sakura juga telah memeriksa pintu depan dan pintu belakang, tetapi pintu-pintu itu masih terselot serta terkunci dengan sempurna.

Tak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura tidak percaya hantu dan hal-hal semacamnya. Ia penganut agama Shinto yang cukup taat, dan baginya hantu hanya mengganggu jika kita berbuat jahat dan mengganggu mereka.

Mungkin hanya mimpi semata.

Sakura menatap televisi yang tengah memutar drama-drama Jepang yang semakin buruk mutunya seiring jam yang semakin larut, kemudian menyadari dirinya konyol sekali.

Besok ia masih kuliah, dan sesudah itu pekerjaan paruh-waktunya sebagai _maid_ di restoran menunggunya. Tentu saja Sakura membutuhkan stamina dan tenaga yang ekstra, sehingga ia harus tidur dengan layak malam ini.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, menertawakan kekonyolannya. Ia mematikan televisi, menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya, kemudian mematikan lampu, dan terakhir menyalakan lampu meja yang temaram.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh—_

Kemudian Sakura terhisap masuk ke dalam pusaran hitam mimpi.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya, memandang langit-langit yang berwarna kelabu dengan sulur-sulur tanaman rambat berwarna hijau gelap.

_Tunggu_.

Langit-langit _flat_nya bukan berwarna kelabu, melainkan putih kekuningan. Langit-langitnya juga tidak dirambati oleh tumbuhan.

Sakura segera duduk sambil bertanya dengan panik di manakah ia berada.

Awalnya, ia kira pandangannya memang agak kabur dan tersaput karena baru bangun tidur. Tetapi ia menyadari, suasana di kamar 'entah siapa' ini memang agak gelap dan berkabut.

Sakura memegang kelambunya dengan jantung yang berdebar. Bahkan ini bukan tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur ini besar, berseprai putih, dan berkelambu, sementara ranjang di kamarnya hanyalah sebuah ranjang sempit yang sederhana dan berwarna kuning cerah.

Sakura menangkap gerakan di sudut mata.

Ia menatap sudut kamar ketika kabut tersingkap, dan melihat seorang pemuda memakai kemeja hitam dan celana kulit sewarna memandangnya dengan tenang. Sakura tersentak, kemudian mundur dengan cepat ke kepala ranjang, menjauh dari pemuda itu.

Ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi, _hanya mimpi_—

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bentak Sakura, meskipun tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena takut. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengaliri keningnya.

Pemuda itu menegakkan diri dari senderannya di dinding, kemudian mengangkat tangannya. Ajaibnya, sulur-sulur tanaman rambat di langit-langit bergerak ke arahnya, kemudian menumbuhkan buah anggur yang segera diambil pemuda itu. Ia melangkah ke dalam cahaya yang temaram.

Sakura terkesiap ketika telah mampu melihat dengan jernih, karena ternyata pemuda itu sangat rupawan. Kulitnya cenderung pucat namun bersinar dengan redup, rambutnya yang bermodel aneh berwarna hitam terkadang mengabur seperti asap. Bibirnya tipis tetapi berwarna merah gelap, yang membuat Sakura menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Tubuh pemuda itu tegap dan kekar, dan kemeja yang tidak terlalu ketat itu malah menonjolkan otot-otot dada dan perutnya. Ia sangat tampan.

Sekaligus tidak manusiawi, karena ada bayangan gelap yang mengikutinya ketika ia bergerak.

"Anggur?" tawarnya, suaranya bernada bariton halus.

Sakura tersentak mundur. Ia bertanya lagi, kini lebih stabil, "Kutanya kepadamu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Padahal pemuda itu berjarak beberapa meter darinya, tetapi Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut kembali merayapi punggungnya.

Pemuda itu tampak geli. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

_Berpikir, Sakura. _Sakura berpikir dengan panik, mengingat pelajaran bahwa ia harus menggertak orang tak dikenal yang akan berbuat jahat. "Mundur, jangan melangkah lebih dekat lagi."

"Kau takut, Sakura?" pemuda itu bertanya halus, tubuhnya kini sudah berada di depan ranjang.

"Tidak," bantah Sakura walau suaranya gamang. "Siapa kau? Mengapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau tahu siapa aku," terang pemuda itu masih dengan suara yang halus. "Kau melukis bagian sakral dari diriku di tubuhmu."

"Tidak," desis Sakura lemah. "Aku tidak kenal siapa kau."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, tetapi matanya yang tadi sewarna batu obsidian hitam kini mulai berputar, dan irisnya berubah warna menjadi merah. Pupilnya mengecil, dan ada tiga tomor yang berputar di mata itu.

Sakura tersentak. Mata itu!

Tattoo yang ada di punggungnya.

Sasuke tiba di atas ranjang, kemudian pelan-pelan merayap ke arah Sakura dan membungkuk di atasnya. Sakura ingin menjerit dan menyerang pemuda itu, tetapi tubuh dan jantungnya mengkhianati akal sehatnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan ia merasakan gairah membuncah di dadanya ketika jemari pemuda itu mengelus tulang pipinya dengan lembut.

Sakura malah merasa ia harus menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pemuda itu, merasakan kehangatan dan kekuatan pemuda itu, ingin membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya, merasakan hembusan napas yang liar di kulitnya—

Jemarinya tetap mengelus pipi Sakura, turun ke garis rahang, selangka—membuat Sakura bergetar penuh kerinduan. Ia berkata dengan suara lembut, "Hubungan kita masih rapuh. Namun setelah tandaku diselesaikan, kau akan terikat padaku, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura merasakan ruangan itu mengabur.

"Karena kau milikku dan aku telah memilihmu …"

Lalu ia tersentak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menatap fajar yang telah menyingsing, sinar mentari pagi memenuhi kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

Sakura menatap seluruh ruangan, tetapi tak ada siapapun di dalam kamarnya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menenangkan jantung sekaligus tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ia memeluk punggunggnya, lalu kembali terkesiap pelan.

Tattoo itu kembali berdenyut…

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_Cuap-cuap sayur lodeh:_

KAK AYAAAAAA! *manggil kak aya*

Gomen ficnya cacat begini m(_ _)m tadinya pengen nyiptain suasana kelam dan gelap dan serem dan bikin bulu kuduk merinding tapi don't know hasilnya jadi abal kayak gini.

Chapter ini masih merupakan 'pemanasan', dan masih ada kelanjutan. Aku gatau cerita ini bakalan jadi berapa chapter, tapi aku bakalan berusaha ngerampungin jadi tiga chapter, dan semoga bisa. Aku pengen ga apdet lama-lama, tapi—aku ga janji T_T

Hm, sekedar menerangkan hal-hal yang agak membuat bingung, Sakura itu ingin menato tubuhnya karena ia merasa gaada yang bisa ia klaim lagi dari tubuhnya yang notabene udah _kotor _itu. Keperawanannya sudah direnggut, harga dirinya juga, jadi ia mati-matian membuat sesuatu yang bisa ia klaim atas dirinya sendiri.

Dan jadilah tattoo abal yang malah menghubungkan dirinya dengan… pasti reader udah pada tau:3

Sasuke 'belum' kelihatan di chapter ini, tapi interaksi mereka bakal lebih banyak di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan porsi wordsnya bakalan banyak banget di chapter mendatang.

Dan terakhir, otanjoubi omedetto kak aya! Semoga makin sukses, makin sehat, makin disayang keluarga, dicintai belahan jiwa /pret, dilindungi oleh Allah SWT, dan semakin baik seiring umur yang bertambah. Dan semoga fic-fic MC yang masih ditunggu-tunggu makin lancar proses peng-apdet-annya xD

Oh, dan terima kasih untuk reader dan Savers yang bersedia membaca, mau mereview beberapa patah kata agar saya semangat ngaplot chapter duanya? :)

Terima kasih, dan minal aidin wal faidzin!^^

Akoira Numoz Bysantia,

Bea.


End file.
